


November, Christmas Break, January 27th, March 31st

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Trans Jeremy, Trans Male Character, pan jeremy, probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Jeremy Heere runs a combination of an aesthetic and a personal Instagram account. One day, Jeremy starts posting about a crush he has on said account.





	November, Christmas Break, January 27th, March 31st

**Author's Note:**

> hey elana ily and ur ideas hope you had a good sleeo if that's what you were doing sorry its so short :)

Since he was 16, Jeremy Heere ran an “aesthetic” Instagram account.

The need for quotation marks around the word aesthetic was because it was also a personal account. All the captions were mundane things, and he posted every day, like it was a diary, though he didn’t get very deep.

Some of the pictures he posted were his, taken on his cell with nothing but an hour or two of editing and a color decrease or emphasization.

He didn’t have many followers for the first little while, with only Michael and a couple other people who came for aesthetic pics actually producing a consistent amount of likes.

Sometimes followers would interact with him about his captioning if he talked about something particularly cool, or they wanted to know how he got the picture to look so good when he said it was an original of his.

Then of course, he got the Squip.

His shots were more professional, less of his. His captions were colder, more straight-forward, and quotes. The couple of followers who had interacted with him stopped doing so. His newfound popularity got masses of people to follow him. Sometimes he swore Michael liked his photos, but then the notification would be gone in an instance, like it was never there.

After the play, a bunch of people sent him photos of what they managed to record, which he fixed up and posted. His captions became a lot more lively as time went on. He found out that Michael had liked every photo, which was sad and nice on both spectrums.

Now he was getting a lot more likes, which was… really good. The ones that blew up the most were the ones featuring his Cool friends, and Michael, who didn’t really consider himself Cool. With a capital C. 

He had a lot of fun with the blog, posting Pinkberry trips with Brooke after they talked over their relationship mess, adorned by matching Pan pride colored sunglasses; showing off dates, and then later casual outings with Christine, some with kisses, some with flipping each other off with matching smirks on both faces; the variety of colors that Chloe painted his nails, with her matching Bi pride painted toenails; Just him, Jake, and Rich, surprisingly of all places, at the gym they all went to together, always wearing matching squad tank tops, hats, and even one time, ridiculous gym shorts with “Fierce” written on the butt in pink. Those were some of the more popular pictures, as the three boys liked to show off their muscles a lot, though Jake and Jeremy would admit, Rich was more shredded than the both of them; him and Jenna at various, and oftentimes strange, locations. From an graveyard for pets, to a Costco, and at least 20 pictures of the two of them in front of a food truck that sold pork, chicken, and steak sushi, which was a big fucking craving for Jeremy when he was on his period, with captions like “I’ve got a secret…. The secret is that Leroy’s Cowboy Sushi is the best and should sponsor this Instagram uwu call me leroy ;P”; and finally, pictures featuring Michael, from playing video games, to pictures swept with weed smoke, to just sneaky photos of Michael that everyone agreed were angelic, showcasing the way the light reflected off of his face, how he unconsciously stuck his tongue out when focused, his hidden joy for doing math homework, and sometimes, the rare moments when he took off his hoodie, his arms and scars and everything open and beautiful.

The whole school really loved these pictures, as why most everyone was following the now-senior, even Freshmen, who were trying to get into the system. A lot of people had post notifications on, and Jeremy was even asked if some could post a couple of the original pictures on an aesthetic tumblr (which Jeremy agreed to as long as there was a source back to him)

Of course, one November day, Jeremy’s only caption on an innocent, ‘green bitch aesthetic’ picture read “wow…… can they like… stop being attractive blease….” to which the whole school blew up about.

Everyone knew Jeremy was Pansexual. It was a thing brought up often on his account, so no one knew if he was using they for a nonbinary person, or just deliberately keeping the pronouns a secret. It was hot news, and Jenna didn’t even have to tweet it. Practically every person in the school followed Jeremy, besides the teachers, and even then, if got passed around in whispers as Jeremy walked by, a smile that indicated that he knew exactly why everyone was talking as he passed.

Right before Jeremy’s lunch, he turned on a live Instagram stream, and those lucky enough watched it, some even recorded the stream as it went.

The point in Jeremy’s stream was because the moment his friends sat at the table, they blew up with the questions that had been on the whole school’s mind since the post went up, and Jeremy was showing all his followers how they went nuts, and how he looked like the smirking cat being threatened with a knife.

A big portion of the school watched as Jeremy obviously held his phone up enough for his friends to see, and watched them continue heckling him, to most watchers, and Jeremy’s, utter joy. And yet, they got nothing out of him whatsoever.

Finally, Jeremy’s friends admitted defeat, and he, still cheery, ended the livestream with a wide smile on his face, and a sing-songy “Bye, everyone watching! It’s been fun!”

The moment the stream officially cut away, you could almost hear the mental groans of everyone in the school at the exact same time.

* * *

 

The next day, after lunch, still continuing the green aesthetic, Jeremy’s post’s caption read “their laughs… my heart……..” and his friends were denied satisfaction for their screaming once school was over.

The next post, which was in the afternoon Friday, Jeremy posted a picture with a cut-off Michael and the video game scream visible where everything that wasn’t already slightly green, became black and white. The caption: “saw the person in school today. see them most days, which is why im so happy all the time lol”

Saturday and Sunday, there were just regular captions, to everyone’s dismay. One on a picture set of Rich and Jake dressing up as Dirk Strider and John Egbert and then kissing, without an edit, signaling the start of a new aesthetic.

Then, from Monday to Friday, without fail, the lovey-dovey captions started again.

Monday: “is it really possible to like someone so much? @god and @jesus did you do this to me”

Tuesday: “they complimented my trans pride shoes that i painted, which isn’t much more than a compliment, but it came from THEM so ofc i got all flustered zqdwiau why am i like this”

Wednesday: “hmmm. Thinking bout kissin them today….. i do that a lot now actually haha”

Thursday: “sorry to be nsfw but i kinda wanna hold their hand :/”

Friday: “i think i heard them singing friday by that rebecca black girl? idk i made have heard them wrong but one of us is a dweeb here”

He didn’t post any romantic captions over the weekend, and after that weekend, he started posting normal captions too, but still had a few ones that made the whole school smile aggressively, wanting to know who Jeremy was talking about.

Apparently Michael was slightly hurt about not knowing who it was, as in, the week before Christmas break, the two boys avoided and vagued each other a couple of times, but Jeremy still posted one caption on Thursday, saying “is it bad how hard i fall for people?”

During the break they seem to have made up, and they were acting as buddy-buddy as usual. Maybe even extra friendly.

Jeremy’s first caption back was “hello, gorgeous. :)”

* * *

 

In the last few days of January, everyone could practically feel something big coming. They had no idea what, but there were a few murmurs between friends about how they felt something coming. Where impending doom, or future greatness, they couldn’t tell.

Until Friday the 27th of January.

That Friday, everything was innocent until around 1:28 pm, Jeremy sent out a post with the caption of “HE’S MAKIN ME BLUSH HELP” which everyone who saw promptly screenshotted, and then 4 minutes later, the caption was edited to replace it with “fuck”

At lunch, a flustered and avoiding-eye-contact Jeremy got barraged by friends while everyone watched and recorded from around them, because now, everyone would be confronting any guy who had ever said ‘Hello’ to Jeremy, most likely suspects being Jeremy’s guy friends.

Jenna got set in charge of the hunt, and even made a tumblr called finding-jeremys-hunky-crush much to Jeremy’s embarrassed annoyance.

There, Jenna, and the other girls of Jeremy friend group interrogated all of the boys in the group- Jake, Rich, Michael, and even Jeremy -on video, and uploaded the transcripts to tumblr, accompanied by a mildly funny YouTube video of the harassment.

Next came the other boys around the school. Valentine’s day came and went, with only a heart picture in that aesthetic period and a caption that read “uwu ur a dork and i hate u bc of how cute you are”

Once March came, the girls were ending their search in the Junior and Senior boys, and had started on Sophomore’s. They managed to interview 4-12 boys per week, between the 4 of them, but they didn’t seem to get any answers until on the last day of March.

Jeremy had a nice orange and brown theme going on for almost two and a half weeks, when on March 31st, Jeremy posted a picture with no editing to indicate the end of the theme. 

The picture was Michael holding Jeremy above his head, with the lanky boy decked head-to-toe in Trans Pride gear, and had the caption of “Shoutout to my boyfriend @mihcel.plays.pacman for making me extra visible today!! He’s got noodle arms and promptly died 3 seconds after but I still love him and appreciate the effort <3 <3 <3” with various tags for Trans visibility day.

Everyone lost their shit, and an Instagram account run by the two boys, dedicated to them holding hands as Jeremy wore his pride gear in public got put up that day, and hit 1,000 followers within an hour and a half.

**Author's Note:**

> YO EVERBODY!!!
> 
> So, apparently, this has been blowing up so much that it got 1. Included in a fic rec list and 2. Got fanart, so, 
> 
> My tumblr is @transbrookelohst if you wanna yell at me or you have smth about this to tag me in or whatever
> 
> And the fanart!!! Thank you http://swoonamifishy.tumblr.com for making fanart of this!! I think I might be crying abt it and I got super happy!!!! Thank you so much, like, holy fucking shit!!!!
> 
> Anyways, again, my tumblr is @transbrookelohst and that is all!!!


End file.
